


Assaulting

by Missy



Category: Earth's Children - Jean M. Auel
Genre: Crack, Discovery, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ayla discovers salt.  And that oral pleasure-giving can go both ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assaulting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Earth's Children - Jean M. Auel, Ayla/Jondalar, salt

The ancient records of have it that Ayla of the Zelandonii discovered salt on a bright, crisp Saturday morning, in between and making a cup of strong tea.

In reality, she discovered it while licking the body of her lover.

“Mmm.” She released Jondalar’s still-stiff cock with a low, satisfied moan. “What is the flavor lingering in the back of my throat?”

Jondalar didn’t know what the flavor could possibly be, as she had never taken him in this manner before. “It must be my essence,” he declared.

She shook her head – if it were that, she would have known. “We’ll call it ‘salt’, for it assaults my tongue,” Ayla decided, wrapping her arms around Jondalar as the perfect sunset turned the sky bright orange behind them.


End file.
